Tale of the Goddesses
by WiseNayru
Summary: Years after the defeat of Ganondorf, peace was restored to the land of Hyrule. Midna went on to be queen of Twili, Link went back to Ordon. Zelda became queen. Though, some other evil was brewing. An evil no Hylian has seen before. The chosen ones are needed. One is dead. The three still known to exist must find the other eleven. COVER BY ultravioletpikachu64 .deviantart . com
1. Awakening

~Farore

"Link? Link it's Farore, can you hear me?"

"What? Who's there?" Link shoots out of his bed. The air is cool and dark. He seems alarmed by my sudden presence. His golden hair is a mess, while his villager clothes is wrinkled and dirty from the day at the ranch.

"Don't worry. It's just me," I whisper quietly and soothingly."Listen, I need you to speak with Minda tonight in 2 hours," his face crinkles in surprise as he hears Minda's name. Last year, Minda broke the Mirror of Twilight so I can see how he's startled. "Farore, Midna broke the Mirror, I'm sure you know. How am I supposed to speak with her?" he asks with a yawn.

"I know, Link. It's an emergency. Din spoke with Midna and told her. Go to meet with Daruina and Nabooru at Lake Hylia. She will be there, please don't doubt us," I nervously say. Oh Link, such great journeys you had. This one will be your biggest one yet.

***********************************  
~Nayru

The castle in Hyrule towers above all the people. Zelda lay on her satin pillow, sleeping as if put under a spell. A tear drips down my face, for what's in store for her is terrible. Oh Zelda, please stay like this, peaceful and free of harm.

"Zelda, wake up my child," I tell her as soothing as I can, "Zelda," she wakes up and rubs her eyes. She's is in a purple nightgown, made of only the finest silk, her face still has traces of makeup.

"W-who is this?" she stutters. Her face truly expresses fear, clearly thinking it's one of Ganons' minions.

"Zelda, it's just me, Nayru," I tell her, tears rushing down my face, "Listen to me as well as you can, my sweet. Evil will reak havioc on all realms, Light, Sacred, Twilight, and Dark. Link is going to meet with Minda, Durania, and Nabooru at Lake Hylia. You might see Impa there as well,"

"Impa?!" I could tell she was excited to see her old guardian from when she was young. Impa's name immediatly woke her up, "W-when should I meet them?" still exhausted, she slips on her black cloak.

"Two hours," I start, "but be careful. You never know what evil lurks. I-I," suddenly fearing for her life, I try not to reveal too much.

"Nayru? Are you-" I cut her off.

"I'm fine, my sweet. But please, for me, be safe okay?" I stop, "Promise?"

"I promise, Nayru,"

"Good bye, daughter of wisdom," I whisper, ever so quietly. She most not know that I am her mother.

~Din

The twilight realm. Red clouds hover above me as black particles of twilight rise to the clouds. The mirror was MY design, knowing one day, it will serve good. When Midna broke it, I was enfurighted. Midnas' tight with Nayru, and SHE didn't tell me "only the true leader can break the Mirror". Sometimes, I really hate Nayru.

Anyways, the people of twili CREEP ME OUT! `Really Farore, really? She created life. I created Earth. Nayru created law for the people, which clearly, isn't working out.

I make my way to the palace, waving my hand in front of my face. This disguses me to be a twili. Black and bluish pale skin and- what is that? Writing? Well then, I have a tattoo (per say). My red eyes peirce into anyone that comes in my way. `Eesh what am I?

Here I am at the throne room. I see Midna, clearly not having enough sleep. Waving my hand again, my fiery hair drops down to my waist once more.

"Minda? Wake up!" still not awake, I resort to desperate measures. "MINDA! WAKE UP!"

"What? Huh? Who?" she turns to my side, exsasperated at me as a wide grin slips onto my face.

"Rise and shine!" I sing. Her hair goes out in all directions as she pats it down.

"Yes, Din?" Hehe- this isn't the first time I woke her up. I remember when I disguesed myself as Zant and woke her up. Yeah, that didn't end well, I mean, Goddess of Power has to get her revenge right? Guess so!

"Listen Princess, meet Link, Zelda and the sages at Lake Hylia. We plan to," I stop and wink, "do some 'dirty work'. Hehe," knowing she HATES work, I just had to try.

"Din, I know you're mad at me for breaking the Mirror, but you gotta get over it! Now please, tell me what we're really doing,"

I sigh and tell her the truth, "Reviving Ruto, Sage of Water," 


	2. What the Broken has Suffered

~Link

~Link

I was excited to see Midna after the year she broke the Mirror. I noted that Epona was probably still tired from the day at the ranch. I dress in the clothes from my adventures, surely Midna missed them, and maybe me...

Farore told me to meet me at the lake, so about 3 miles from here. I sigh as I put on my boots, dreading the walk. I grabbed the blue chu chu jelly I always keep, in case anything happened to me or anyone else. I secured the sword Rusl had crafted for me and took my trusty Hylian Shield.

"Link?" my head turns to the sound of a young, sweet, and gentle voice. It was Colin, Rusl's son. He's a good kid. He really did change, though, from a shy boy, to a strong young man. He cut his hair to be much shorter than it used to be, and his eyes practically scream love.

"Oh, Colin? Is that you? What are you doing up?"

"I was practicing with dad..." he takes a good look at me, "Are you adventuring again?"

"I guess I am." I stop and kneel down. He's still as _short _as he used to be. "Not really. I just promised to meet some people at the Lake," I say with a smile.

He crosses his arms and gives me an 'oh really' look. "Are you seeing the princesses?" He's met both Midna and Zelda, both of which I might've shown interest for... All I do is stand back up and look down at him.

"No... Someone just told me." he opens his mouth but I stop him, knowing what he's going to say, "No Colin, you can't come with me," he slouches, gives me a nod and goes back to the village. I huff a breath and leave, giving one last look, I depart for the Lake.

"_Lake Hylia here I come" _I think.

~Zelda

I immediately believe Nayru as I step outside. With her gifts, I can sense many things. Right now, I sense an immense amount of evil in the air. An evil unlike any other, almost like an evil from a different world.

I'm also glad I brought my cloak... It's freezing as I approach Zora's Domain. It was frozen...again.

"Great.." I say under my breath.

I use Farore's Wind to warp me across the water. I did NOT need to get more cold than I already am. It appears I am the first one here, until a blinding light makes their way towards me. I cover my eyes and look up as it dials down.

Three young women were standing in front of me. One had the essence of Wisdom. Another, Power. Lastly, there was a sense of courage. It was the goddesses.

Nayru, a smile on her face, proudly made her way to me. Her blue hair dropped to her waist, free though sophisticated. She had dazzling blue eyes and well, a blue dress. She gives me a hug as though I'm her daughter. I don't hesitate and hug her back.

Din had two giant bracelets on, while her hair, red, was tied up with one of the bracelets. She has hair like Nayru's. Her eyes. a blazing red, were proud and confident. She was always the sarcastic one.

Farore had two green ponytails. She was the only one who had short hair. She was gentle and caring to all.

"Look! It's the princess!" Din said sarcastically. I decided to not talk. I had never seen the goddesses in person.

"Din?" Nayru's voice mimics an adult expecting something.

"What, Nay-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT," Nayru is clearly exasperated at Dins' immaturity. She gives a slight snicker.

"NayPOO"

"Oh my," Farore says.

"You know what, Din? I am TIRED of all your childish ways!"

"What do yo-" Din exclaims.

"Stop it, come on guys," Farore pipes. Nayru and Din give a sigh together.

"Thanks, Farore." Nayru says. Farore gives a gesture with her eyebrows and Din knows what it means.

"Fine... Nayru, I'm sorry for calling you Naypoo and getting in your face..."

"Thank you Din." Din waits expectantly at Nayru. She uncrosses her arms and throws them up.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"I apologized, so now it's your turn!" Farore rolls her eyes and searches for something in her satchel. She pulled out a flute of some sorts and blows into it. The high pitch and annoying sound causes the two bickering goddesses to close their ears.

"Farore!" they say together in harmony.

"It was the only way I got you two to stop," she crosses her arms, "Now, apologize. You to Nayru!" Din rolls her eyes and Nayru crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry, Nayru, for getting in your face...again."

"I'm sorry, Din, for not apologizing to you in the first place. It was my fault..."

"No it was mine!"

"Mine!" Nayru protests. Farore slouches as she blows into the flute once more.

"DIN! NAYRU! KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Fine..." Din says. Nayru rolls her eyes and turns back to me. She pats the dust off of her clothes.

"Sorry about that dear. Where were we?"

"Um..." I say nervously.

"Zelda, no need to be nervous! We are here to help in any way possible!" says the Goddess of Courage... "_Figures"_

"Okay..." I face Nayru, "You called me and told me to meet the sages here. I don't see them. Don't tell me the Gerudo has killed another!"

"No, it's not that. They shall arrive when the others do as well,"

"Others?"

~Midna

"_Oh Din."_ Is the only thing I have to say about the goddess. She never told me how to actually get _back _to the World of Light, so I'm at loss. As opposed to that little dink in the quest, I also have no idea how to get past my guards. They will _lose their minds_ if I leave the Palace.

The first guard is in front of my throne room. There's a window...

Next is in the foyer. The door would be too noticeable, so that's that. I still have the powers I had in my imp form, but there's one thing I can't do- fly. My original plan was to glide to the wall and go through it... The only other option is to fall down and go through the wall. But there's nothing to break my fall... I bite my lip and leap off the stairs. The landing wasn't too bad, though, I did bruise my left ankle. It doesn't hurt as I run so I do just that to find that... I CAN'T GO THROUGH WALLS.

I bang into the wall and fly backwards through the air (now I can fly?), and land back right where I started. "_Deku sticks." _

Okay time for Plan B. I tell the guard that I'm getting a breath of fresh air. As I approach the guard, he immediately takes a bow and straightens his posture.

"Princess Midna! May I help you?"

"I'm just going for some fresh air..."

"Yes, Princess!" he walks away from the door and politely opens the door for me. I give him a smile and leave.

Now it's time for the garden. That means five guards to get past. I go with the same plan. I tell every guard I run into the same thing.

Finally, I made it past them. Now all thats left is to figure out how to get through the broken Mirror. I sigh in exasperation as I see that the two sols are not in their original place. Rolling my eyes, I pray to my ancestors. To my surprise, it actually worked!

I was warped to the desert and the Mirror was back...Ganondorf has escaped... But how?

**So now there's tension in the room...CAN'T YOU FEEL IT?**


	3. The Start of a New Journey

~Farore

My sisters can be the _biggest _pains in the world, but I still love them. When we arrived at Lake Hylia, Din and Nayru started arguing in front of Zelda! Oh well, they are still my sisters I should care for-even if that means breaking up their fights...

Lake Hylia is such a gorgeous sight, though. Nayru loves it. Din hates it. I'm okay with it, though I prefer gardens. The wind gave me a mist of water and a slight humidity, and with dawn upon us, it makes the water surrounding the little islands so beautiful. The sky was like cotton candy, pink and blue swirling about as the sun made its' rise. The green growing by the Lanayru's stream was simply magnificent!

After we arrived, Link had arrived too. I ran to him fearing the worst, only to find he made the 3 mile walk from Ordon to here.

"Oh boy..." Din started, "It's the young hero," she gave a sarcastic smile to Nayru.

"The _goddesses_are here?" Link asked Zelda. He straightened and patted the dust off of his clothes. She gives him an excited nod as she turns her head to see Nayru speak.

"No need, boy. We are only here to talk."

"Um...Okay?" I come his way with the biggest smile on my face. The first time I've seen my young hero in person. My arms are out as I approach him, and he does the same.

"Is this w-what we're talking about?" Din gives him a laugh.

"I thought you were smarter than that! Heh, no we are here to talk about your next big mission,"

"Another?"

"Why yes, my hero. Midna should be here and minute..." Link smiles at me and point to the previous warp portal. "I've set a portal right here, and Midna should sense that,"

Suddenly, it turned a red-black. Twilight particles appeared and started to swirl above us. Midna formed and ran towards Link. Her arms out, she had the happiest face... I could sense Zelda was jealous. Link opened his arms out to her, welcoming her kind gesture.

"I've been waiting..." a tear drifting down Links' face.

"I know." she released his grip and looked up to him. They smiled at each other and looked to my sisters and I.

"Good. Now that everyone is here, we can begin." Nayru states.

"Hon, I think you're forgetting some others..." Din tells her.

"Ah, yes. The sages. I wonder what they could be up to- and what's taking them..."

~Rauru

I stare down at my deck of cards- a king, a queen, an eight of hearts and an ace.

"Forget it. You'll never win against me," Impa smirks. She always boasts about how she would play with Zelda for hours- and Impa would always win.

"Whatever, Rauru. Give it up and help my unpack!" Darunia exasperatedly says.

"Darunia's right. You've been challenging Impa since you've met! 'Impa I will get you! Impa, you just got lucky!' Ugh, give me a break!" Nabooru rudley states.

"You know what? Fine! If that's how you think it's going to end. I'll get you next t-"

"There he goes _again!_" Nabooru points out.

"Whatever-" I slam my cards on the coffee table. Impa gives me a smirk and informs me,

"You _could've_ beaten me..." she smugs herself a laugh, my face burning with anger.

"I _demand _a rematch!"

"Come on, guys! We promised to meet Nayru at Lake Hylia! Now let's cut this silly act and move!" Saria says. We all stare at amazement at the young forest girl. She's usually quiet...

"Right," I look back to the other sages. "Let's go..."

~Nayru

Purple, red, yellow, green, and orange orbs of light fly through the night sky. They make their descent toward us as Zelda, Minda, and Link shield their eyes from the blinding light.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Nabooru politely tells my sisters and I. She puts her hand over her mouth, as if telling a secret. "It's just the idiot over there challenged Impa-again."

"Oh, Rauru," Farore slowly states, "It's like he has a problem with gambling Impa. Um, Nabooru."

"Yes?"

"Did he bet? You know, on something?"

"Not that I know of. I think I've heard him bet about a 24 hour night- for a year, but at least Impa was smart enough to deny him."

"What?" I ask her.

"Yes, it's stupid. I know. You would think a sage would be smarter,"

"Heh," Din snickers, "He would bet on his life if he could..."

"No he wouldn't! As the Goddess of Courage, I cannot let that happen!"

"Whatever- Let's just discuss what we came here for." Danuria chips in.

"Ah, yes. Okay. Do you all know why you're here?" I ask the three.

"Not in particular..." Link says. Zelda nods- an indication that she agrees.

"What about you, sweet Midna?" Farore asks.

"Well, yes. Din told me."

"That's _Goddess _Din, to you!"

"Din, cut it out!" I tell her.

"...Fine..."

"Anyways, we gathered today to revive Princess Ruto. Sage of Water." Din says.

"R-Ruto?" Link had met Ruto once. Hated her ever since, but she's actually a sweet girl. Great lover too! Heh, I know I'm too mature for that but I might've joked about that a few times... Holy- I'm turning into _Din!_

"Yes, my child. We must revive her to carry out your next mission." Farore states.

"Let me guess. You want him to help." Minda says.

"No. We need everyone's help. Link, you have to find some things. Zelda, you need to learn more about how Hyrule was formed. When you're done with that, tell Link. Midna, as you've done before, help Link. This time, _never _leave his side. As you can tell, he really likes you!" Farore says. Link flusters a bright, tomato red. Midna blushes and faces away from him.

"Why can't you tell me, Nayru?" Zelda asks me.

"Because I cannot interfere. I will put you in great danger with my powerful magical presence, I'll be like Ganon's minions signal to where you are," I look down to the vast lake, "Don't worry about me. Hylia and my sisters shall watch over all of you. The sages shall grant you the power you all need, but first, spend time with Impa. You won't get too much time with her after this."

"I thought I killed Ganon," Link grasps his sword. Remembering his wounds from the gerudo, he fears the worst. ''This is no good...''

"Link, you can kill that Ganondork again,'' Minda leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek, ''Please. Don't give up hope, Link.''

**AN: Well, that was a long wait. School started so I'll probably update depending on how my weekend schedule is. So now, I leave you with a cliff hanger :D**


	4. Tears of Moving On

~Link

Ganon... He can't- but how? Why do I have so many questions? Why do they have to ask _me?_ They all saw how I survived by a centimeter! I was so lucky that I dodged that hit, I was so lucky to survive...

''So, Link. I want to take you to the forbidden library. Me, you, and Midna. We can all research together.'' Zelda says. I heard her, but I stay silent. How? How can I beat him again? "Link? Link? Link!"

"Oh, yeah?" I face her.

"Lost in thought again, huh? I wouldn't blame you. It was because of the light spirits that I can stand here, with you. With Zelda. Live in peace with the Twili. Be in Hyrule, helping you- like the good ol' days." Midna says.

"Sorry. Sorry to you and to Zelda, but how can you be sure I survive this one?"

"Link stop it!" Zelda yells. Tears are streaming down her face, pleading to me with her blue eyes, her voice, overwhelmed with fear, "You don't think the rest of us are scared? Scared of dying? Scared of losing our hero? Scared of our people? Just because you almost died the last time doesn't mean you will this time! You're normally not the type to get selfish! I am... I let my people fall... I let my father die, to protect myself... I'm the one who should be sorry. I should've just fought. Fought with you and my people. It was too late when I realized I had to fight. I'm not fit to be the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom..."

"Hey, Zelda. Don't say that! I was because of you Midna is living! It's because of you for helping me defeat Ganondorf!"

"Yeah, but what else? Did I save my people? Did I really help you? No, I just sat back and watched your life slip away before my very eyes. I didn't really help- It was my duty to help my people. Instead, I let you do my dirty work! I'm not fit for the title of 'Princess of Hyrule'..."

"Zelda... I never knew you felt that way... I-"

"No... It's okay, I'm fine now... Let's just-" she breaks down in tears once again. Once she's done, she wipes her eyes and faces us once more. "Let's just head to the castle, okay?" Minda and I give her a smile.

"Sure thing, princess," Midna says.

**A.N:/ Yes, I know this chapter is short- I was short **_**on time.**_ **But I promise, the next chapter will be longer (I just thought this would be the perfect way to end a chapter :P)**


	5. Eyes of Nayru

**AN:/ Please, do NOT be expecting any updates any time soon. I was lucky to even be able to start this. Third week of school and I already have 5 big tests and two projects...Yeah**

**~Zelda**

The forbidden library, the only area in the castle where I was not allowed to go in under any circumstances. Under permission of Nayru, I believe that's in order. I wonder if anyone would believe me...

"Okay, let's cross 'creepy' off the list," Midna kicks a chair, it falls over and breaks into pieces, "For Dins' sake, how long was it since someone has been here?" Link examines a book to check for any sign of clues. He bulges his eyes and gives a heavy sigh. The dust from the novel rapidly spreads around the room. We all cough into our sleeves.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe, since my mother was born? That was about 30 years ago... If she were still alive, it would've been her 30 birthday today..." I close my eyes and bite my lip to stop any lingering memory of her to drift away.

"Zelda, how come you never talk about your family?" Link says, "I mean, I've known you for two years now, and yet, I still don't know so much about you..."

"What about yours', huh?" Zelda replies.

"Come on, you know the story. My father died because of the war and my mother was on the verge of death before she brought me to the forest. I don't remember much. The last thing I remember of when I was a kid was seeing off a princess that looks like you," he looks back up to Midna and I, "But it couldn't be..."

"Fine. The princess you were talking about was my mother... She would always tell me about the 'Hero of Time' who saved her life. I didn't realize that the hero she would always talk about, was you."

"It can't be! I'm only twenty, your mom would turn thirty today, she wasn't ten years older than me! In fact, I was older than her!"

"Time is strange like that. She knew that you would set out again to look for her... You showed her great love and affection-"

"Excuse _me?"_ Midna blurts. She's been so silent, I forgot she was still there.

"Yes, he told my mom he loved her. But let's get to the point... she gave you one last look with her beautiful eyes, and played her lullaby, to make herself ten years older. That was also how you went back seven years in time, this time, forever. She then moved to a distant area called 'Lybrnna'. Impa would keep watch until you set out on another journey to find your lost friend, Navi. No one else but you knew what happened when you went to Termina. Link, she loved you just as much as you did. She knew that you would look for her again, and with her foreseeing eyes, she saw me. She saw Midna. She saw you one last time. She died when I was eight. You were eleven. No one knows how she died, or where. All I know is I was waiting for ten hours waiting for her to come home. Waiting for her to embrace me into her warm and loving heart. I cried and cried until I was nine. My birthday just didn't feel the same without her by my side."

"For the love of Nayru Link, I never knew this. I never knew that you had a second chance to grow up. I'm sorry." Midna piped.

"Why are you apologizing? This has nothing to do with you! I never knew anything Zelda knew... But it's strange... I can almost feel my memories as the Hero of Time coming back."

"Maybe one day, you can tell me about your first adventure!" Midna says, "So, did you find anything?"

"No, not yet. Great Golden Goddesses of Hyrule these books have NOTHING!" Link whines.

"Really?" I say and pick up the book Link just slammed and turn to a random page "Link, what are you talking about? It says right here, 'After the hero of time, who will now be known as the hero of light, sets off on his fourth and final journey to collect the medallions of previous and future heros. He must collect the spirit of every hero in order to triumph over evil and set peace in Hyrule once again.' Can't you see?"

"No," he looks over my shoulder and squints, "I don't see anything but a blank page..."

"Come on Link, stop joking around," Midna joins in and stumbles back with one look at the book, "Woah, he's telling the truth...No way..." that reminds me...

**~Midna**

"I can't believe it..." I pipe.

"I know, it's hard to believe... But she was born with the ability to see things that normal people can't. She was born with Nayru's eyes..."

"Yeah, you're right," my eyes meet Links', "So, was Zeldas' mom pretty?"

"Midna, you can't possibly be jealous of someone who's ten years older? And frankly, someone who _isn't alive?_"

"Hmph. Say whatever you want, it was my fault you couldn't be with her..."

"Come on, don't say that. The reason was that she saw my quest as the hero of light, not because she thought she wasn't _good enough _for me!" yeah right, she saw that we made a better couple... Yeah that sounds about right. I decide not to argue with him, though. He's done enough for me so I change the topic.

"Hey, remember how Zant died?" I say, trying to bring back memories of _our_ adventure.

"Uh... Yes... That kind of scared me..." I might've sniffled a laugh when we left...

"Hah hah hah! Really? Heh, I found it hilarious! The way he bounced up and down... The way he blew up!" I look over to Link. His head is down...

"Yeah, real funny. Um, who do you think it was when I told the Royal Family about Ganon?

I mean, I went back in time seven years, right? Then who was the princess..."

"Let's just not talk about it okay? Let's just go to the forest like Zelda told us." Link sighs and looks back up to me. His dazzling blue eyes look as courageous as when I was small and laughable.

"Right! Now Zelda told us we had to find the essence of the Picori Hero... Any idea?"

"I have no idea. The real challenge will be finding the woods they live in," In the distance, there is an almost sarcastic call for help, "Hey, do you hear that?" It got louder and louder...

**AN/: I hope you enjoy this portion and THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN *SPOILERS FOR MINISH CAP* I guess you already figured it out :P**


	6. An Afternoon Encounter

AN: I'm doing this at the library, so it will be short. I got around to finishing my book project last night, so I'm lucky to be able to do this. STAYED UP UNTIL 3 IN THE MORNING TO FINISH IT. Okay, so this chapter (AND THE NEXT ONE) will involve ******MINISH CAP. MAY CONTAIN *SPOILERS*... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!******

~Zelda

I slam the dusty ancient text to the table. My reading glasses fall from their place, and my eyes tear up. I should've never sent Midna and Link off. Link can't take on all that evil on by himself! How did all the demonic spirits break loose? Vaati, Ganon, Aghanim, Veran, Onox, Demise... Only to name a few. I cup my hands to my face and catch the tears streaming down my face.

"Don't give up hope, my Zellie." I look up to find no one, but only one person would call me Zellie.

"M-mother?"

"It is me, my sweet. Now listen, and listen well, you have tremendous power hidden within you. That power, I cannot say, but you need to stay here. Research more. Alert Link and Midna of this evil. That power will soon awaken inside your heart, for your wisdom is great."

"But, how? How can I awaken it?"

"I cannot say, though I can tell you when you have learned enough. We shall meet again, my lovely Zelda."

"NO! MOTHER, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"I love you Zelda. You've grown so much, so beautiful. I bid you farewell, my child."

"Mother... I- I love you too."

~Link

"COME ON!" the voice hollers.

"Midna, let's go. It sounds like a fight, and we need to stop it." She gives me a thumbs up and follows behind me. The voice wasn't too far from us, so when we reached it, we ran less than we expected to. We reach a little boy- who looked strangely like me- and a green hat with eyes at the tip. A yellow beak rests in the middle.

"Um. It looks like we have company, Ezlo." Great Nayru, his voice even resembles my younger self.

"Hm," the hat has such an annoying voice, "He looks like you... He might be your future self, Link!"

"Hold up, your name is Link?" I say.

"Wow, I do get that alot... Anyways, yes it is Link." Minda bursts out in laughter.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Can I ask what you find so funny?" Ezlo says.

"Um. Me and him have the same name... I don't know how that's so funny though..." Ezlo follows Midna. He hops up and down on- ehem - Links' head.

"Man, not you too Ezlo!"

"Sorry! Can't help it! Now, are you both skilled with a sword?"

"I am, I don't know about big boy over here." Big boy?

"Yes, I am skilled with a sword."

"Archery?" We nod in unison.

"Are you, like twins or something?" Ezlo asks.

"No." I reply sternly.

"Okay, laughter aside, Link-"

"Yeah?" The other Link and I say together.

"She was talking to me... Go on."

"Older Link, tell em why we're here. They may know the way to the Picori Element."

"Picori? I know all about them! But they only show themselves to kids. Plus you need the Jabber nut to even understand them. Looks like you'll need my help."

"That's right, big boy. We need something from you too! How about 300 Ruppees?"

"Ezlo, stop it! But I will ask for something in return. Do you know about 'the object to move statues'?"

"Oh, yeah! In fact I even have that object. Now, can you speak to the Minish and tell me about the Picori Element?"

"Yep! Alrighty then, let's go!" The boy hops onto a tree stomp and Ezlo starts to chant in ancient Hylian. They shrunk.


	7. A Blessing of Hyrule

**~Minish**

I'll begin by saying this: I _hate_ shrinking.

Ezlo though Big Boy was me from an alternate universe...no. The grass cast above us when I met up with the Elder of Picori.

"Oh, hello Link. What are you doing in the Woods today?"

"Well I was taking a daily stroll with Ezlo-"

"Wait, didn't Ezlo, you know disappear into the realm of magic?" he said as he straightened up.

"I missed him... So I went to go look for him and found him in the trash of-"

"Link! You promised!" Ezlo whined.

"Fine, but the point is I found this guy who looks exactly like me- same skills and all. And he's asking me to find the Picori Element. Should I trust him?"

"I must meet him. Bring him here."

**~Nayru**

"Zelda's doing well. Still not aware that I'm her mother's spirit.''

''Look, so called goddess of Wisdom-''

''Din? What'd I tell you? Behave!'' Farore told her.

''Thank you, Fairy. Now if you'll let me keep talking to Nayru?''

''I told you not to call me that... Oh, whatever- at least she didn't call you Naypoo right?"

"Thanks I almost forgot! So Naypoo, what you got planned for your- daughter?''

''Oh shut up, Din! And if you're genuinely curious, I'll have you know that I am planning to tell her when the right time comes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the sages.'' I muttered.

That Din... Always making me mad. Infact, how in wisdoms name is she my _sister?_ That aside though, I need to talk to the sages and that's what I came here for.

The Chamber of Sages is lovely today. I remember the days when the sages my sisters and I built this temple together, back when we didn't bicker all the time... Ah, those were the days. Rauru was-once again- playing poker with Impa.

''Rauru? What did I tell you about gambling?" I scolded, "What's the bet on this time?"

"A trade for temples... Stupid, I know," Saria said then faced Rauru and cleared her throat, "Raury? Can you help me with my math homework?" she batted her eyes.

"Huh? You're a sage! They still give you homework in that retar-"

"Hey, hot shot I think you better look up..." Nabaroo piped. I crossed my arms and gave a stern look in Rauru's direction.

"WHOAH! Hehehe h-hey, Nayru, didn't think you were going to be here, hehe," he was so startled and drooped his cards. Impa looked down and snickered, "What are you laughing at?"

"You could've won... again had you not dropped the cards."

"UGH, I'll get you one day!" Rauru points at Impa, out of breath.

"That 'some day' being never?"

"You shut up, Daurina!"

"SILENCE!" everyone stops their arguments, Saria still next to me, "Now, I needed to talk to you about Zelda's well being." Saria looks up at me.

"Oh no, is Zelda in trouble?" she asks.

"Again?" Daurina murmurs. I hear it but pretend not to.

"No, she's alive and well. Safe in the Royal Library of the Sages." everyone gasps.

"Is she aware that the longer she stays, the more she'll be turned into nothing more but a blessing of Hyrule, never being able to return to her true self?" Impa states worryingly.

"What?! No one has informed me of such a topic!" I yell.

"Nayru, how long has Zelda been in there?" Rauru asks.

"About four hours. Is that too much?" No one responds. Impa slams the deck of cards, grabs her Shekiah sword and takes her leave.

"Impa?! Where are you going?" Saria asks.

"To Hyrule castle. She still has time. Well, don't just stand there! All of you, grab whatever weapon you bear! I sense great evil just outside to door of the castle. Come on!"

**Yay! I finally got this done! It's just that with Halloween coming up, I've been working on a cosplay. On the 31 you will find out. THAT IS ALSO WHEN YOU SHALL SEE THE NEXT UPDATE. Until then, have fun, and take care.**

**~WiseNayru**


End file.
